wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Borce Damcevski
Borce Damcevski is one of the people who worked with The Wiggles from 1995 to 2013. He started off as a Lighting Director in 1996 and 1997 before becoming a Camera Operator in 1998 and then serving as Director of Photography for almost every video from 1998-2011. Since 2016 he and his two sons have occasionally done work for the Wiggles. Special Thanks *Big Red Car (1995) Lighting Director/Lighting *Wake Up Jeff! (1996) *Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997) *The Wiggles (TV Series 1) (1997-1998) with Brad Landi and Scott Preston Camera Operator *Yummy Yummy (1998 video) (1998) - with Steve Rees *Wiggle Time! (1998 video) (1998) - with Steve Rees *It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (2000) - with Peter Coats Boully and Steve Rees *Nursery Rhymes (2016) - with Nathan Damcevski, Ben Hardie, Aaron Hill, Leonardo Silvestrini and Brian Stone *Wiggle Around Australia (2017) - with Nathan Damcevski, Ben Hardie, Aaron Hill, Thomaz Labanca, Leonardo Silvestrini, Brian Stone, Tim Walsh and Meg White Steadicam Operator *The Wiggles (TV Series 1) (1998) *Toot Toot! (1998) *It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (2000) *Live Hot Potatoes! (2004) *The Wiggles' Big Big Show! (2009) Director of Photography *The Wiggles (TV Series 1) (1997-1998) *Toot Toot! (1998) *The Wiggles (TV Series 2) (1998-1999) *The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video (1999) *The Wiggly Big Show (1999) *Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital (1999) *Captain Feathersword, the Friendly Pirate (2000) *Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party (2001) *Yule Be Wiggling (2001) *Top of the Tots (2003) *Santa's Rockin'! (2004) *LIVE Hot Potatoes! (2005) *The Wiggles Show! (2005-2006) *Sailing Around the World (2005) *Here Comes The Big Red Car (2006) *It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (2006) *Splish Splash Big Red Boat (2006) *Racing to the Rainbow (2006) *Wiggledancing! Live In Concert (2007) *Getting Strong! (2007) *Pop Go The Wiggles! (2007) *Dorothy the Dinosaur (TV Series) (2007-2010) * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party (2007) * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book (2008) *Wiggle and Learn (2008) *You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (2008) *On the Road with The Wiggles (2008) *Sing a Song of Wiggles (2008) *The Kingdom Of Paramithi (2008) *The Wiggles Go Bananas! (2009) *Baby Antonio's Circus (2009) *Hot Poppin' Popcorn (2009) *Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles (2010 Version) *Let's Eat! (2010) *Ukulele Baby! (2011) *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (2011) *Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! (2011) *Wiggle Treats! (2011) *It's Always Christmas With You (2011) *Surfer Jeff (2012) (Footage of Jeff Surfing reused from On the Road with The Wiggles) * Beep Beep Buckle Up (Music Video) (2012) * Come On Down to Wiggle Town (2016) (Live Clip) * Nursery Rhymes (2017) (The Fairytale of CinderEmma) * The Best of The Wiggles (2018) (Live Clips) Additional Photography *Furry Tales (2013) *Duets (2017) - Reused footage from previous Videos Gallery BorceDamcevskiasaBaby.png|Baby Borce Damcevski CaptainandHenryinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Borce Damcevski's name in "Big Red Car" end credits Clare'sLegs.jpg|Borce Damcevski's name in "Wake up Jeff" end credits Wiggly,WigglyChristmasCrewCredits3.png|Borce Damcevski's name in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" end credits BorceonCamera.jpg|Borce Damcevski on Camera filming "Wiggle Time!" (1998 video) TheWigglyBigShowCredits.jpg|Borce Damcevski's name in "The Wiggly Big Show" end credits DorothytheDinosaurGoestoHospitalCrewCredits2.png|Borce Damcevski's name in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Goes to Hospital" end credits BorceDamcevskiandPaulFieldinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.png|Borce Damcevski and Paul Field in the end credits of "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party". BorceDamcevskiinTopoftheTots.jpg|Borce Damcevski in the end credits of "Top of the Tots". BorceDamcevskiinSailingAroundtheWorld.png|Borce Damcevski in the end credits of Sailing Around the World. Dorothy'sMemoryBook-PromoPicture5.jpg|Borce Damcevski with the crew of "Dorothy's Memory Book" FrancistheFlowerSeller-PromoPicture.jpg|Borce Damcevski with the cast and crew of "Francis the Flower Seller" DorothyVisitsDoctorLeo-PromoPicture2.jpg|Borce Damcevski with the cast and crew of "Dorothy visits Doctor Leo" Dorothy'sMemoryBook-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Borce Damcevski filming "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book" Dorothy'sMemoryBook-BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Borce Damcevski filming "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book" DonthePostman-PromoPicture4.jpg|Borce Damcevski with the cast and crew of "Don the Postman" TheLittleDrummerBoy-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Borce Damcevski filming "It's Always Christmas with You" with Paul Field. WeDon'tTalkAboutLove-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Borce Damcevski with Paul Field and Diana Corcoran. WeDon'tTalkAboutLove-BehindtheScenesPicture2.jpg|Borce Damcevski with Paul and John Field Category:People Category:Crew Category:2003 Category:2005 Category:1995 Category:2011 Category:Directors